Disgaea 9: Broken Sanity
Disgaea 9: Broken Sanity is a tactical role-playing game the tenth main installment of the Disgaea series, made for the Nintendo Switch and PS4. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published Nippon Ichi Software. The plot follows a vigilante Jitter Doll demon named Kirstin and her maid Stefani, who have infiltrated the organization called Sargasso, run by the most wanted murderers in the universe in order for Kirstin to avenge the death of her family and they will eventually form some unexpected colleagues. Plot Main Story Characters Protagonists * Kirstin Lookingglass - Main protagonist; a murderer who kills only other murderers and pretends to be a bubbly, crazy girl to hide her hollow, cold heart; alias "Bloodied Doll" and represents "Wrath" * Stefani - Kirstin's loyal maid and wants revenge as much as her master * Yunuen - A well trained assassin assigned to murder the members of Sargasso * Meringue - A fallen angel who is being pursued by the leader of the murderers * Valorie - The wife of Marnost and the most diplomatic of the party Antagonists (Sargasso) * "Shikigami" - De facto leader of Sargasso; represents "Chaos" * Robin - Kills only couples; alias "Killer of Love" and represents "Lust" * Kotomi - A skilled kunoichi who kills rich people and steals their fortunes; alias "Midnight Greed" and represents "Greed" * Agatha - Twisted scientist who reanimates her dead experiments; alias "Queen of Reanimated Death" and represents "Pride" * Leonora - Kills solely men she has slept with when they are unable to get her pregnant; alias "Bride of a Thousand Corpses" and represents "Gluttony" * Horace - A corrupted human who kills those "too far off"; alias "Spiteful Corruption" and represents "Envy" * Nuru - Better known as "Boogeyman" and kidnaps, enslaves and kills children, represents "Sloth" * Marnost - Manipulating women to his ideal of "beauty" before killing them; alias "Warped Beauty" and represents "Vanity" * Zione - With a serious mental condition and tortures his victims; alias "Slaughterer of Malice" and represents "Despair" Netherworlds * Stuffing Park (tutorial, hub) ** Tutorial * Fantastic Fright * Savory Gourmet * Retro Madness * Fashiofleece * Scalding Tide * Limbic Confinement * Hellpeaks * Gemlock * Notre-Dame Granier * Cryo Blood * Celestia ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Inner Sanctum * Stuffing Park (Invasion) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Bathtub Lake * Black Ruby Classes Exclusive * Bloodied Doll (Kirstin) * Loyal Vassal (Stefani) * Hooded Assassin (Yunuen) * Fallen Angel (Meringue; former) * Loyal Wife (Valorie) * Black Angel (Meringue) Bosses Voice Actors Main * Kirstin Lookingglass - Tara Platt (English) * Stefani - Patti LuPone (English) * Yunuen - Newton Pittman (English) * Meringue - Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese)/Todd Haberkorn (English) * Valorie - Susan Egan (English) * Agatha - Mela Lee (English) * Shikigami - Tomokazu Seki (Japanese)/Peter Cormican (English) * Kotomi - Lauren Landa (English) * Horace - Keith Ferguson (English) * Leonora - Shanelle Gray (English) * Robin - Amanda Joy Michalka (English) * Nuru - Richard Armitage (English) * Zione - Kyle Herbert (English) * Marnost - Max Reid (English) Gallery Trivia * A main source of inspiration for this game was the 2015 album, Cry Baby, which is the debut album of American singer, Melanie Martinez. Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 9: BS Category:Games Category:Switch games Category:PS4